


First time together

by Singaling_sheep



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Apartment, Couch, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Sex, Sheep, musk, pig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: David Flowerson and Gunter have their first time together





	First time together

Gunter and David had been dating for the better part of six months and they hadn’t even really talked about sex, well aside from that incident where Gunter mooned David and several of the others. The pig and sheep were sitting together in Gunter’s apartment watching a show on television when Gunter thought he’d try bringing it up.

“Sooooo…” Gunter started putting his arm over the sheep’s shoulder and pulling him close, “Would you want to try taking things to the next level soon?”

David was a bit confused at first, “huh? Next level?” his eye went wide as he realized what the pig was talking about, “O…oh um I don’t know, I mean I don’t want to keep you waiting forever and we have been dating for…a while…I just um don’t know, I’m kinda weird when it comes to that kind of stuff.” David said clearly flustered 

“Are you a virgin?” Gunter asked sitting up next to David

“What?!” David said with a shake of his head, “No, I am not a virgin! I just don’t do it that often and well I just…different things get me going than normal guys.” He shrugged and blushed 

“Like what?” The pig asked with a bright smile as he pulled the sheep in close and kissed his cheek affectionately

David mumbled something that Gunter couldn’t quite hear

“Hmmm?” the pig said 

“I um like…um uh…” David said louder stuttering as he always did when he got nervous, “I’m an Olfactophillac.” 

“What is that?” Gunter asked, his turn to be confused

“It’s uh,” David continued to stutter and struggle with his words, “um it’s where I um enjoy…smelling other people…in a sexual way.” He blushed quite a bit and hid his face in his hands with a groan, “Sorry…I’m a weirdo.”

Gunter hugged the sheep tightly and kissed his cheek and lips repeatedly, “No you’re not, you’re amazing and handsome.” The pig thought for a moment then asked, “Does that mean you like the way I smell?”

David nodded and blushed more

“Even when I’ve been dancing all day and I’m sweaty and gross?” Gunter asked truly curious 

David bit his bottom lip and nodded, “E…especially then.” 

The pig raised an eyebrow, “Really? So right now, I just got back from the theater…from dancing and sweating, I’m turning you on?”

David nodded and smiled at the pig nervously. 

Gunter grinned and pulled the sheep close and pressed his nose against his chest, “Mmmmm, how fun.” The pig said in a teasing way

David began to babble and blush wildly as his nose was pressed to Gunter’s chest, “W…wait um uhhhhhhh…I…um…” he slowly quieted and nuzzled against the pigs chest with a soft moan and a deep inhale

Gunter smiled and chuckled, “Wow you weren’t kidding.” The pig smiled and stroked the back of the sheep’s head as he sniffed the pig’s chest through his shirt.

David got so into it that he pulled himself even closer and pressed his crotch against Gunter’s leg and wrapped his arms around the pig’s waist. 

“Want to smell something else?” Gunter asked the sheep

David moaned and nodded, “Yes p…please.”

Gunter was a little hesitant, never having done anything like this before, but gave a smile and unbuttoned his shirt before lifting his arms up behind his head leaving his armpits perfectly exposed. David blushed and ran his hands up Gunter’s sides and pressed his nose into the pig’s sweaty left pit and took a deep inhale and let out a shaky pleasured moan. 

“Oh fuck t…that’s good.” David said his body shuddering with pleasure 

Gunter couldn’t help but smile and chuckle as he felt the sheep’s erection press against his leg, “You really are into this.” Gunter placed his hands on the sheep’s hips, “That’s amazing. Now I know how to get you going.” 

David blushed wildly and looked up at Gunter he gave a small smile and pushed away from the pig. He flopped over onto his back on the couch, his legs draped over the back and his head hanging from the front of the couch. David reached over and gave Gunter’s thigh a soft squeeze.

“Can I s…smell someplace else?” David asked looking Gunter right in the eyes, “Please.”

Gunter grinned widely and stood up, “Well since you asked so nicely.”

Gunter undid his pants and let them drop showing off a sweaty jock strap. He put his hands on the couch, either side of David’s body, and straddled his legs over the sheep’s head. David let out a soft moan as he caught a whiff of the pig’s sweaty crotch. 

“Mmmmm feel free to smell to your hearts content.” Gunter said lightly grinding his crotch on David’s nose

David moaned loudly and took deep inhales of the pig’s raunchy stench, “Oh….oh fuck y…yes so good.” He reached up and gripped the waist band of Gunter’s jock strap and yanked it down letting the pig’s generous six inch free and a new wave of sweaty pig aroma to fill the sheep’s nostrils

“Oooooh, getting a bit bolder now.” Gunter teased the sheep by kicking off his jock strap and moving his hips to rub his manhood and sack over the sheep’s nose and lips

David gripped Gunter’s hips tightly and moaned loudly between deep inhales of the Gunter’s scent. He opened his mouth and slipped it over the pig’s half erect cock, letting his tongue slide over the pink uncut flesh with a soft moan.

Gunter let out a moan and shuddered as he reached down and placed a hand on the back of David’s head, gripping his head wool and starting to thrust deep into his mouth. “Oh feels so good.” Gunter moaned out 

With every thrust the pig made his balls smack against the sheep’s nose giving David burst of Gunter’s musky scent. David let out loud muffled moans and smiled as he let Gunter do his thing, the pig’s thrusting picking up speed.

Gunter bit his bottom lip, it had been quite some time since he’d been sexual with someone and he was quite sensitive, he slowed himself down and gripped both sides of David’s head. David reached down and undid his pants and pushed them away revealing his own decently sized five inch manhood, fully erect, and started to jerk himself off moaning with each thrust of Gunter’s hips.

After a while longer David couldn’t hold it anymore and came all over himself and his clothes. Gunter smiled at this and picked up speed again, holding onto the sheep’s head wool tightly as he thrusted powerfully into David’s mouth feeling closer and closer to his climax.

“Oh…almost there my cotton ball.” Gunter affectionately moaned as he gave several last powerful thrusts, “Th…there it is.” The pig loudly moaned out as he began to cum into David’s mouth

David moaned and tried to swallow it all but most of it seemed to leak out of his mouth and get all over the floor.

Gunter, once done, flopped over onto the couch breathing heavily. David cuddled up to him and kissed at his neck.

“That was awesome.” David said his own chest heaving from the activity 

Gunter just grabbed him and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

End.


End file.
